Forgive sounds good, forget I am not sure I could
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary: El tiempo lo cura todo.....eso es mentira. SakuxNaru


Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi estaría vivo y con Sakura, y probablemente terminaría el anime como este fic.

Summary: El tiempo lo cura todo.....eso es mentira.

Forgive sounds good, forget I am not sure I could

Él la había dejado ir, él no la merecía, ella era un ángel y él un demonio, era imposible que ambos pudieran estar juntos para siempre, tal vez algunos años, aunque al final él la habría hecho infeliz como ya llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía tanto, pero **él **si se la merecía, aquel idiota, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, con un demonio en su interior , pero que eso quedaba olvidado por su gentil persona, el cual se enorgullecía de llamar amigo, aquel que como él no tuvo familia pero al contrario de lo que sucedió en su caso el no fue manchado por ello...**él **la merecía, **él** la había deseado por tanto tiempo, **él** daría todo por la felicidad de ella, **él** la haría...feliz, estos fueron los pensamientos de Sasuke Uchiha un minuto antes de adentrarse a la batalla en contra de Madara y en la cual perdería la vida.

Le amaba como a nadie, habría renunciado a sus sueños, habría abandonado la tierra que ella amaba por estar a su lado, si en ese instante le hubiera pedido su compañía en la batalla contra Madara y con ello le hubiera pedido que murieran juntos... ella lo habría hecho, pero habrían sido egoístas por que su muerte habría hecho muy miserable a alguien que no lo merecía, el hermano de ambos, le habrían quitado lo que durante mucho tiempo **él** había intentado obtener...una familia...ella por un momento creyó que el mundo podría ser suyo...que su amor podía ser...que sus historias no serían...tragedias...pero solo basto una mirada para que supieran lo que debían hacer...he hicieron...lo correcto, aunque lo correcto no es necesariamente lo que te gusta, estos fueron los pensamientos de Sakura Haruno en el funeral de Sasuke Uchiha y Tsunade -sama héroes de Konoha.

No estaba listo para esa responsabilidad, él no podría aguantar tal carga, si alguien como Tsunade no podía como era posible que él sí, él no podía ser Hokage de Konoha, aun le faltaba tiempo, necesitaba madurar más, necesitaba...vivir...no podría hacerlo..._de repente sintió la mano de su compañera de equipo, su amor, y sintió...paz_, muchos le habían dicho que él era capaz de cambiar a las personas que le rodeaban, que tenía una innata capacidad para calmar los temores de los demás, pero la única persona que podía hacer esto mismo con él, era aquella que le tendía su mano, su flor de cerezo, la cual no podía esconder esa sombra de tristeza que demostraba que tan rota se encontraba su alma, una muñeca de porcelana la consideraban todos, pero él era el único que podía notar que esa "muñeca" estaba rota, que su persona portaba demasiadas cicatrices muchas heridas abiertas...él la haría feliz...él no la repararía, por que desde hacía muchos años había aprendido que las personas no se reparan, que por más que traten en la academia y con misiones no pueden hacer de los shinobis maquinas por que son humanos...y los humanos sienten, la haría feliz, haría que aceptara el dolor, pero que no lo hiciera toda su vida sino solo una parte de ella...no dejaría que los seres amados de otras personas sufrieran como ella, que quedaran tan destruidos como ella, muchos creerían que no amaría a alguien así, tan destruida, pero... son la desgracias que nos ocurren lo que nos ayudan a ser quienes somos, si buenas o malas personas, ser hokage sería una gran carga, como diría Shikamaru una problemática carga, pero a pesar de ello no significaba que no valiera la pena, estos eran los pensamientos de Naruto Uzumaki en su nombramiento para ser hokage, 3 meses después de la invasión a Konoha por parte de Akatsuki.

6 años pasaron, para algunas fueron muy cortos, para otros muy largos, algunos alcanzaron a vivirlos otros perecieron en le transcurso...

Se escucharon unas risas infantiles y la pareja instantáneamente abrieron los ojos para toparse con 3 pares más: un par era de color ónix pertenecientes a un niño de 5 años de pelo oscuro corto con una extraña forma del trasero de un pato en la parte de atrás, pero con una sonrisa divina, el otro par era de unos ojos verde esmeraldas, pertenecientes a un niño rubio con cabello alborotado de 4 años con la misma sonrisa de su padre, y el último par pero no por ello menos importante eran de color azul como cielo que demostraban la misma inocencia que los de su madre incluso si no eran de el mismo color, estos pertenecían a una niña con un cabello un tanto ondulado de color rosa que mostraba una sonrisa chimuela pues dos días antes se le había caído un diente de leche. La pareja se levanto y se abalanzo sobre los niños abrazándoles y murmurándoles cosas dulces mientras los niños atacados de la risa trataban de zafarse del abrazo de sus padres y cuando lo consiguieron huyeron corriendo esperando la persecución de la pareja, la cual no fue tardía...la familia corrió por los pasillos de la casa que ahora era suya y era la residencia oficial del "Clan Namikaze" aunque antes había pertenecido al clan Uchiha, la pareja se detuvo y se miraron a los ojos, y recordaron que tantas cosas habían pasado; descubrieron que Karin estaba embarazada de Sasuke, pero que tras la muerte de este sus planes eran el de deshacerse del niño, ellos no lo permitieron y teniéndola en arresto "domiciliario" vigilaron que el embarazo transcurriera como debiera, no iban a permitir que lo único que les quedaba de Sasuke desapareciera, y fue por el niño no nacido que tuvieron que casarse, pues era necesario si le querían adoptar y el 7 de julio el niño nació, se libero a la madre la cual no tardo en irse de Konoha, el niño era incluso desde recién nacido la viva imagen de Sasuke, y fue por esto que decidieron llamarle como su padre Sasuke Namikaze Uchiha , cuando creciera él decidiría que apellido tomar o si dejarlo así, ellos le ayudarían a entrenar y a ser un gran ninja y con la ayuda de Kakashi sensei el cual se había retirado pero que seguía muy en contacto con ellos le ayudarían a entrenar su sharingan, 1 año después tuvieron a Arashi y Tsunade, sus gemelos, ese mismo día recibieron la noticia de que ellos eran los herederos de los bienes que le pertenecían a Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero de equipo; estos eran el compendio y una no increíble pero buena cantidad de dinero.

Fue difícil al principio, después de todo las ocupaciones les abrumaban, él era Rokudaime, ella era la jefa del hospital de Konoha y ambos eran padres de tres niños a la edad de 18 años, fue difícil pero valió la pena, el dolor que ambos tenían por la perdida de sus seres amados nunca se fue, nunca se iría, no querían que se fuera, por que después de todo para vivir es necesario tener ciertas heridas abiertas, Sakura aprendió amar a Naruto, no podía decir que lo amaba más que a Sasuke, por que eran amores completamente diferentes, podía vivir sin Sasuke ella lo comprobó y lo hizo durante 3 años, que fue el periodo en que él se fue con Orochimaru.

Ella podía vivir sin Naruto, pero ella simplemente...no quería, tal vez era egoísta, pero no quería, lo bueno es que el también era egoísta con ella por que tampoco la dejaría ir, encontraron consuelo en ellos mismos, crearon nuevos sueños y metas, y podrían decir que estaban...bien y felices como nunca lo estuvieron...cuidarían a sus niños, los verían crecer y los ayudarían, cuando el tiempo correcto llegara Naruto le daría el hokado a Konohamaru o a quien lo mereciera, protegerían la aldea y cuando la muerte llegara para uno estaba implícito que el otro le seguiría en el mismo instante, por que como ya habían dicho podían vivir sin el otro...pero ellos no querían, con una sonrisa reasumieron la actividad de perseguir a sus hijos por la casa...que viniera lo que tuvieran que venir...ellos lo afrontarían juntos.

El tiempo cura todas las penas...esto no es cierto...el tiempo ayuda a olvidar...esto no es cierto...pero lo que si es cierto es que el tiempo te ayuda a lidiar con tus penas más fácilmente.

Fin

Notas de la autora: Estaba deprimida y necesitaba sacarlo, y si lo piensas muy posiblemente algo parecido a esto ocurrirá al final, actualizare pronto mis otras historias, disculpen la redacción o faltas de ortografía, dejen review please : )


End file.
